First Kiss
by blackbird01
Summary: Rory's first kiss inspires an interesting conversation between Luke and Lorelai.


**Author's Note: **This story takes place right after "Kiss and Tell.". Although I think Max is in the picture already by now, he's not a factor in this tale. Enjoy!

Lorelai just couldn't take the buzzing anymore. Every time she opened the refrigerator she heard it and even when it was closed she swore she could still hear the quiet, high-pitched sound. Two more phone calls to the repair company couldn't get someone there any sooner than Monday, but she'd already had enough of the noise. That was why she had gone into the diner earlier that day, begging Luke to stop by and take a look at it.

"I don't know anything about refrigerators," Luke had protested.

"But you're so handy," she gushed in return. "I bet you could figure out what's wrong with it."

"Can't you be patient for once and just wait for the repair guy?"

"But if you come and fix it today, I won't have to waste all that money on the repair guy."

For as many times as Luke had reprimanded Lorelai for paying for repairs that he could have done for her for free, he couldn't argue with that. To show her gratitude, Lorelai already had water heating for Luke's tea.

At 4:00 on the dot, she heard Luke's familiar footsteps coming up her porch stairs.

"Right on time," she said to herself.

After greeting Luke and Bert at the door, they headed into the kitchen.

"You know, you could just be wasting more time here. If I can't fix this, you'll have left work early for nothing," Luke said as he sat his toolbox on the counter.

"Well you'll never fix it with that attitude."

"I still don't understand why you insisted on being here. It's not like I've never been in your house alone before."

"I just want to be able to call the repair company the second you fix it to cancel the appointment. Rub it in their face a little."

"I could have called you at the inn to tell you if I fixed it or not."

"Do you not like my company, Luke?" Lorelai asked, feigning hurt feelings.

"I was just trying to save you some time off from work, but that makes too much sense for you."

"You're glad I'm here–admit it."

"So what is this sound your fridge is making?" Luke asked, abruptly changing topics.

Instead of calling him out on the shift in conversation, she walked over and opened the fridge so he could hear the buzzing first hand. Luke still seemed doubtful as to his abilities to fix whatever was causing the sound, but he pulled it out further from the wall to take a look.

"Where's Rory?" Luke asked as he tinkered behind the fridge.

"She's studying over at Lane's. She has a test tomorrow and was convinced she wouldn't be able to study properly with you here repairing the fridge."

"Does she really think I'm that noisy?" Luke asked.

"_Dirty_."

"Lorelai," Luke growled.

"No, she thought I'd be sitting here antagonizing you the whole time and that would be too distracting."

"I'd say she made the right call."

"I'm being perfectly lovely," Lorelai replied, batting her lashes.

Luke simply grunted in response and continued working on the fridge.

"I committed a major mom faux pas last night," Lorelai said after a moment, always one to fill the silence.

"Do you want to talk or do you want me to fix your fridge?"

"You're not talented enough to do both?"

"What did you do?" Luke sighed, sensing he would be fighting a losing battle.

"I invited her boyfriend over for movie night."

"That's awfully big of you, considering I had to hold you back from strangling him in Doose's."

"I figured it's better to embrace change then run away from it."

"So why was that a faux pas?"

"Well, Rory hasn't exactly been out on a date with him yet and she wasn't too thrilled about having her first date-type activity with him with her mother."

"She has a point," Luke replied.

"I was just trying to be a cool mom, I didn't expect her to flip out on me. She said it reminded her of something _my_ mother would do."

"I'm guessing you weren't too happy about that comparison."

"No, I was not. I've lived my whole life completely opposite to what Emily Gilmore would do."

"So did you mortify Rory in front of the bag boy?"

"No, I was on my best behavior. In fact, I even gave them some time alone and Rory begged me to go back in the living room with them."

"I doubt she begged you."

"She was practically on her hands and knees."

"What teenage girl would actually want her mother to chaperone a date?"

"She was nervous she would say something stupid," Lorelai explained. "Apparently she was convinced that some of my dating mojo would rub off on her if I was in the same room."

"Your _mojo_?"

"Hey, I might not have the best track record with relationships, but I'm pretty good at hooking them in the beginning."

"So you're teaching your 16-year-old daughter how to land a man?" Luke asked with a smirk as he grabbed another tool.

"She just wants some of the patented Lorelai charm and confidence because she's convinced Dean is going to think she's a spaz."

"You _are_ one of the most confident people I know," Luke replied.

"If only everyone realized 75 percent of that is an act."

"I doubt that."

"I'm just as insecure as everyone else, believe it or not."

"Then you deserve an Oscar for your daily performance."

"It was kind of cute watching the two of them being all nervous and teenager-y around each other," Lorelai continued, not really wanting to get into a discussion about her insecurities. "And then Rory finally broke down and told me all the details about the infamous kiss. You forget what a big deal that first kiss is when you're that age."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Luke said uncomfortably, continuing to focus on the fridge.

"Do you remember your first kiss?"

"Jeez, Lorelai, do we really have to get into this?"

"Everyone has a first kiss, Luke, it's not anything to be embarrassed about."

"Of course I remember," Luke huffed. "I'm not that old."

"So, who was it with?"

"Are we really going to talk about this?"

"Well, we could talk about that other important first time in everyone's lives …" Lorelai said saucily.

"Her name was Maggie," Luke said quickly, hoping to avoid the other suggested topic of conversation.

"And how old were you?"

"I was in eighth grade."

"And _why_ did you kiss her?" Lorelai asked impatiently. "It's like pulling teeth with you."

"Jeez, do you want every single detail?"

"That would be the purpose of all the questions."

"Fine," Luke replied, clearly annoyed. "She was in my class and I thought she was pretty, but she was the girl who was friends with everybody so I didn't think she particularly liked me. I heard through a friend of mine that a friend of hers told him that Maggie liked me …"

"Always a reliable source," Lorelai interjected.

"Do you want me to finish the story?"

"Sorry, continue."

"So I was outside one day toward the end of lunch and I saw her and she came over and started talking to me about some class we had together. Since I heard that she liked me I thought I'd take a chance and I kissed her."

"Wow, so you made the first move. Very bold," Lorelai commented. "Did she kiss you back?"

"In the two seconds that it lasted, yes, she kissed me back."

"And what happened after that?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Did she look at you with a blank stare and walk away?"

"The bell rang and we had to go inside. She went in the other direction pretty fast and I found out later that she had a boyfriend at the time."

"Ooh, little Luke Danes was the other man."

"So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"It's only fair that you tell your first kiss story when you made me tell mine."

"You're right–it's only fair."

"Was it Christopher?" Luke asked.

"No, he was a different first," Lorelai replied. "And judging by the loud bang I just heard back there, that was way too much information."

"The wrench just slipped …"

"Sure it did," Lorelai smirked. "No, his name was Robert and he was the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen. He was tall and had these gorgeous blue eyes and he was in eighth grade when I was in seventh, so I thought he was just the most perfect creature to ever walk the earth."

"Don't embellish too much there," Luke commented.

"Hey, that's how I felt at 13. Anyway, I was going to my friend Laura's house after school one day and we were outside waiting for her mom to come pick us up. Robert was waiting for his ride, too, and he came up and started talking to both of us. All of a sudden Laura remembered she had forgotten her history book in her locker and she had a test the next day so she ran back into the school, leaving me and Robert alone. He started leaning closer and closer and he asked me if I had a date to the school dance that was coming up. I said 'no' and then he asked if I wanted to go with him and of course I said yes. Then he took a step closer and I looked up into those blue eyes and I was a goner. When he kissed me I swear I thought I was floating. His ride came a minute later and after he left I had to attach myself to the concrete pillar behind me to keep from collapsing onto the sidewalk," Lorelai ended dreamily.

"So was he your first boyfriend?" Luke asked after a moment.

"Yeah, not that it lasted long. We went to the dance and dated for a few weeks after until I found him two seconds from kissing another girl in the hallway."

"Jerk."

"I should have known better–no guy should be able to kiss that well at 14. He'd obviously had a lot of girlfriends."

"He was obviously an idiot to think he could find something better with someone else."

"Thanks," Lorelai said quietly as her face turned a light shade of pink.

Neither of them said anything for a couple of minutes. Lorelai spent most of that time trying to avoid combining the topics of "kissing" and "Luke" in her mind.

"The fridge," Luke blurted out.

"Huh?" Lorelai asked.

"Uh, try opening the fridge and see if you still hear the buzzing."

Lorelai slowly shook her head to clear her thoughts and walked over to open the refrigerator door. It took a second, but the familiar buzz was still there.

"No dice," Lorelai replied.

"Sorry, I gave it my best shot," Luke said as he walked out from behind the fridge.

"I really appreciate the effort."

They both stood there, just a few inches apart, staring into each other's eyes like they were awkward teenagers again.

"That water has to be hot enough by now," Lorelai said quickly, trying to break whatever kind of tension had come between them. "Do you want some tea?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Lorelai went over to the stove to take the water off the burner and got the tea out of a nearby cabinet while Luke gathered up his tools and pushed the fridge back into place. As he moved the fridge, Lorelai couldn't help but notice his arm muscles bulging below his flannel sleeves that were pushed up to his elbows.

"This is ridiculous," Lorelai thought. "It's _Luke_."

She turned her back to get one tea bag out of the box and then turned again to get to the cabinet with the mugs. As she attempted to cross the kitchen, her shoulder lightly brushed against Luke's as he lifted his toolbox off of the floor.

"Sorry," she said as she stopped in her tracks.

"No problem."

"I must need more coffee. I get clumsy when I don't have enough caffeine," Lorelai rambled.

"We'll have to get right on that," Luke said in a low, deep voice Lorelai had never heard before.

She looked up at him and saw his bright blue eyes staring right back at her. She felt lightheaded and could feel her body inching closer and closer to Luke. Although her head screamed, "What are you doing?", her body had no intention of stopping. Luke didn't seem to be protesting the increasing closeness, either. Their eyes closed and their lips touched in the lightest of kisses. When they opened their eyes again their faces were so close their noses were practically touching. Lorelai could feel her heart pounding in her chest and Luke swallowed roughly before he practically threw his toolbox on the ground and grabbed Lorelai by the waist. The second kiss wasn't nearly as innocent as the first as their mouths opened wider and their bodies got even closer. Lorelai let out a soft moan as Luke's tongue mingled with hers and his hands crept underneath her shirt to caress her back. She tossed off his hat and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to get even closer to him. She ended up backing him into the fridge that had brought him to her house in the first place, but they certainly didn't let that interrupt them. Only the need for oxygen made them part.

"Wow," Lorelai said breathlessly, still in Luke's arms.

"Yeah," Luke replied, again with the deep voice that rang through every inch of Lorelai's body.

"What do we do now?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know."

Gazing into each other's eyes for a moment, they mutually decided the only thing to do from there was to kiss again. This time Luke's lips wandered down to Lorelai's neck, eliciting a much louder moan. His hands began to roam up and down her sides with his fingertips gently grazing her breasts. Lorelai didn't know how much longer she could last before she threw him on the kitchen floor or dragged him upstairs.

"Rory could be home any minute," Lorelai managed to mumble.

"I should probably get back to the diner," Luke replied in between kisses.

His lips moved back to Lorelai's as he kissed her again. They stood in each other's arms for a minute, trying to catch their breath while grinning like idiots.

"You're pretty good at that," Lorelai said.

"You're not so bad yourself," Luke smirked.

Lorelai bent down and grabbed Luke's hat off of the floor, placing it back on his head where it belonged.

"Wouldn't want anything to happen to that," Lorelai said as she adjusted it on his head.

"Absolutely not."

Another moment of silence passed before Luke grabbed his toolbox and they both began walking toward the front door.

"I'll call you tonight," Luke said when they reached the door.

"You better," Lorelai replied smiling.

Luke's free arm went back around Lorelai's waist as he pulled her in for one last kiss. They kept it short this time, knowing they couldn't be trusted much longer to keep things innocent. After Luke left, Lorelai leaned her back against the door. Just like when she was 13, she had to brace herself to keep from falling to the ground.


End file.
